


lets go to the beach beach

by fukcing_weeb (Bumblebagel)



Category: 50 Percent Off, Free!
Genre: Cringe, Drabble, M/M, Water, conflicted Haru, lol, split personality disorder, this is 50 percent off Makoto and Haru, what should I even put for tags?, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebagel/pseuds/fukcing_weeb
Summary: Makoto finally asks Haruka out. The Haru's aren't too sure how to answer until another emerges to awaken Haru's true feelings.If ya didn’t read the tags, this is based off the abriged series 50% off by Octopimp
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Water
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	lets go to the beach beach

**Author's Note:**

> I will come back to edit eventually. Constructive Criticism encouraged.

"So, Haru... are you doing anyone- I mean anything this Saturday?"

_Shut up guys, he's asking us a question-_

_Is he asking us to hang out?_

_We haven't hung out with Makoto in a while_

_What about swimming, Haru?_

_Haru, just shut up for a moment_

"No, I don't think I am," Haru finally answered. Makoto and Haru were on their way back home after swim practice. They had stopped on the dock for a bit, admiring the sun setting on the ocean. At least, that's what anyone passing by the pair would've believed. In truth, Makoto had found a better view, one with sparkling blue eyes, beautiful shiny black hair, and abs he'd just love to run his hands all over. Haru on the other hand was doing way more than just admiring the ocean.

_FUck, you're so wet~ I love it when you spread your tide for me like that-_

"So," Makoto began, bringing Haru back out of his pleasurable thoughts, "Maybe we could go to the beach together."

"Are you inviting Rei and Nagisa?"

 _The beach- yES THE BEACH_ , Haruka's thoughts ran wild once more.

"I was actually thinking just the two of us,"

"Oh that's cool." There was silence for another long moment as they walked past the familiar houses up their familiar street. Makoto took a breath, and broke the comfortable quietness the two shared

"Maybe..." he ran a hand through his hair, eye's turning elsewhere, "...like a date."

_WOah woah woah, did he say date? Date? We can't go on a date, we have a nice thing going on with the pool!_

_Shut up Haru-_

_Wait wait wait, the pool?_ _What happened to the ocean?_

_Crap, are we cheating?_

_I don't like being tied down in a relationship, I only fuck freestyle-_

_WHat does that even mean?_

_HOLD IT!_

_who are you?_

_I'm Haru._

_But we're Haru?_

_I'm the Haru that returns Makoto's affections._

_What?_

_...I'm the Haru you tried to bury deep in the brain after the 2007 pudding cup inciddent..._

_OHHHHHHHHHHH THAT HARU, where've you been Haru?_

_I've been incarcerated._

"Uh, Haru?"

"Yes. I'm...Haru?"

"I guess this is my stop, heh." Makoto made a mental face palm, he never should've asked him out, "Look, I understand if you're busy on Saturday. I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow." Makoto turned to leave but was stopped by Haru's soft tug on his sleeve. His eyebrows were knitted in a look of concentration, and his gaze was trained on the ground.

"Can I have a little bit of time to think about it?"

\--

Makoto had bid Haru a farewell, and the two parted ways. Makoto's proposal echoed in Haru's mind while he sat in the tub. He stared up at the ceiling, pondering, and sunk into the warm water to escape his troubles.

_Great going, guys. We should have just turned Makoto down._

_We can't do that, he's our best friend._

_We're taken, Haru!_

_I mean, it's not official-_

_Guy's, we should totally go on a date with Makoto. I think it's time we waved goodbye to the ocean. Besides, Makoto's really cute too, right?_

_I sea what you did there... but can we seriously just split up like that? It'd be kinda awkward to see your ex on a date._

_It was more so fuck buddies, right?_

_Okay, okay, but hear me out: it's Makoto_

_Now I remember why we locked you up._

_EVERYONE, SHUT UP. IT IS MY TURN TO USE THE BRAIN CELL_

_No, you shut up Haru._

It seemed like the night went on for forever: puns, and pointless arguing. By the time a decision was reached, the water of the bathtub was cold and Haru's finger tips were pruny. Not feeling too tired, Haru decided to make a late dinner. The clock read eleven by the time he was finished eating his grilled mackerel, and back in his room.

Preparing for Saturday, Haru picked out his five best swimsuits. It'd be hard to choose, but he wanted to be ready. There was a small smile on his face as he tucked himself in bed, and brought out his phone to text Makoto:

"What time will you pick me up?" It was late, so Haru was rather surprised when he received a ding only a couple minutes later

"Is 12:30 okay? :)"

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this because 50% off Makoto's voice haunted me every time I read a fic with him in it. This definitely took a turn different from what I was expecting, and honestly seemed like a better idea in my head. Whatever. Cringe is better than sleep at this point.


End file.
